


L l a m a   E t e r n a —

by MonBass



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Senju Hashirama, Comfort, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Open Relationships, Original character not so original, Protective Uchiha Madara, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Senju Hashirama Needs a Hug, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Uchiha Madara, Trust Issues, Uchiha Madara Needs a Hug, but like very smooth, like a lot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBass/pseuds/MonBass
Summary: El Clan Senju no es más que una mentira, que destruye la confianza desde lo más profundo de su corazón y recorre cada túnel de su conciencia para aplastar la esperanza.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Original Male Character(s), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

_**❝ Senju, el clan del amor y la paz. ❞**_

* * *

Es todo lo que en sus libros decía. Los Senju, siempre los buenos de la historia.

Triunfando a pesar de la desdicha.

Pero Hashirama lo sabe mejor. El clan Senju no es más que mentiras que destruyen la confianza desde lo profundo de su corazón y le causa una angustia que recorre cada túnel de su conciencia para aplastar la esperanza.

❝ Butsuma se despertó temprano esta mañana. ❞

Fue el primer pensamiento de Hashirama al ver la bandeja de comida que se mantenía pulcra delante de su futon.

Si no supiera como son las cosas, pensaría que es un gesto muy tierno de su padre al traer él mismo su desayuno. Pero Hashirama lo sabe, él siempre lo hace.

Y es verdad, no tiene una mala vida. Está muy seguro de que muchas personas matarían por tener aunque sea un poco de lo que él tiene la dicha de ❝ vivir. ❞

Pero nota cosas, que en un principio parecieron sólo coincidencias. El peculiar olor a desinfectante cada mañana, las bandejas de comida en su habitación (que él sabe, no debería notar las diminutas pero visibles pastillas que vienen en cada una de sus bebidas.) El gran rechazo que muestra su padre cuando menciona la idea de salir a dar un paseo.

Muchas cosas son las razones de Hashirama.

Pero él lo sabe, mejor que nadie. . .


	2. 1

_**❝ Dichosos los que sonríen. ❞** _

* * *

Cada mañana lo recibían con una sonrisa. Incluso cuando no pueda ver sus ojos, sus sentidos lo decían. Nunca dejaban de observarlo.

Hashirama se despertó como cualquier otro día.

Tomándose un tiempo para apreciar lo que tenía delante; su desayuno. Se estiró de manera que cada nervio de sus hombros dió un estruendo que podría sonar doloroso, pero era sumamente satisfactorio.

Lo primero que notó después de su tan relajante estiramiento, fue su mal aliento. Realmente no podía soportar tenerlo más tiempo, así que rápidamente arreglo eso en su baño y regresó todavía adormilado para tomar su desayuno.

Su desayuno, como cada mañana, era sopa de hongos acompañado con la bebida de la semana: té de hierbas. (No sabe de qué tipo de hierbas, no le tienen permitido preguntar.) Y el pequeño detalle de diminutas pastillas que se encuentran en cada una de sus bebidas matutinas.

Hashirama nunca pregunta para qué son, ya que sinceramente, prefiere no saberlo.

Esta es su rutina, monótona y anti climática para lo que él debería hacer como una persona de su edad.

Después de comer, debe dejar su bandeja en la entrada de la cocina, para que las personas encargadas, puedan limpiar. Así que eso es lo que hace.

Nunca rompe su rutina, ya llegará el momento. La oportunidad.

En el camino a su armario, notó que el guardia que debería estar ahí desde que empieza el día, llegó más tarde de lo usual.

Nunca hablan, ya que todavía no han cruzado esa línea. Pero Hashirama sabe que si llegara algún peligro, podría confiarle su vida.

Este ❝ guardia ❞ es como cualquier otro que ha visto en sus largos 19 años. Una negra capa larga, que casi llega al sueño, con una capucha grande, que oculta todo su cabello. Su rostro, cubierto por una máscara de gato.

Cada guardia de la familia principal en el clan, debe portar una. Su padre los hace llamar ❝ anbu. ❞

❝ Tal vez debería romper esto, la rutina. Dialogar con él aunque sea una vez. ❞

Claramente, Hashirama no espera ninguna respuesta; nunca lo hace.

─── Buen día, guardián misterioso.

Decidió agregar algo divertido, quién sabe, tal vez le agradaría.

Aún así, pronunció cada sílaba como si fuera la última. Siempre lo hace, ya que, realmente no cree que falte mucho tiempo hasta que su padre decida deshacerse de él.

Es su guardia personal, o su ❝ caballero ❞ como decide llamarle últimamente. Lo sigue a todas partes, pisando sus talones a donde sea que vaya.

Antes, cuando era más inocente, le molestaba que lo siguiera, que ni siquiera le dejaran tener un poco de privacidad. Pero ahora, no le molesta, porque sabe que cuando su caballero deje de seguirlo. . .

S̸̠̣̝̞̃̊̽̄͐î̴͈̒̽́̐̈́g̴̨̨͈͍͇̻̾͛́n̵̜͂̒͑͛̂̉͝͠i̶̫͓̊̓̾͗͘͠ḟ̸̧̠̜̰͎̤̩̠̥͍͆̃̀i̴̧̡̢̝̯͖͉̾̔͜c̶̡̧̻̻̠̣̩͖̄͜â̷̘̬̲ ̸̢̧̡̲̮͙̪̖̻̏̃̂́͐͌̃̿͝ȗ̴̍̌̈́̑͆͘͝͝ͅn̵͉̼͙͉̤͍̠̖̅͐̂̈̄̉̚͝ͅa̴̡̘͈̯̞̼͌̒̒̿͘͠ͅ ̴̛̖̱͆́̌͑̓͝͝͝s̸͎̦͖͓̰̦̘̊͛̿̎̒̌̅̚̚͝ͅò̸̞͚͙̮͍̟̗̬͔̅̉̍͐̑́̎͝͝ľ̸͍͔͔͊͊ă̴̧̟̤̤̻͒̂̾̌̽̿̒̊̊ ̷̪͓̱̈̃̽c̸̢̬̥͓̘̪̳̦͈͂͌̈̈́̃́͛̀̑͠ͅǫ̴̦̻̦͙̣̋̂̅s̴̨͖̖͈͕̮͚̿̔́͆͝͠a̷̮̞̍͑́̈́. *

Su caballero lo miró y asintió mientras abría el armario para él.

❝ No habrá diálogo, entonces. ❞ pensó Hashirama mientras miraba dentro y escogía lo que se pondría en el día.

Algo que lo abochornaba mucho cuando pequeño, es que ni siquiera tiene privacidad para cambiar su ropa. Su caballero siempre ha estado ahí, sin chistar, ni mostrar algún tipo de emoción incluso cuando la suave tela cae por la curva de sus hombros.

Luego de tomar una ropa más cómoda, tomó asiento delante de su escritorio, donde se dejó caer, cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

Hoy es martes, lo que significa que su padre no está en el edificio principal del clan y tiene todo el día para hacer lo que quiera, como dormir.

─── Su padre dejó una carta en su escritorio, joven Hashirama.

Hashirama abrió los ojos lentamente y se dió la vuelta, un poco adormilado, pero aún sorprendido.

─── Así que si hablas.

Pronunció en tono de reprimenda, pero después se percató de lo grosero que fue eso y todo su sueño se esfumó.

─── ¡Lo siento mucho! Fue una falta de respeto hacia usted.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado de repente, así que solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y miró al guardia de nuevo.

Pareció divertirle al contrario, no negaría haber escuchado un resoplido divertido y eso le hizo formar una mueca de confusión.

─── No se preocupe, joven Hashirama. Creo que. . . Nunca nos han presentado, ¿cierto Mi nombre es Kuro.

Ahora, Hashirama está sorprendido.

─── ¿K-Kuro?

Se sintió un poco torpe con las palabras, por lo que prefirió mantener silencio hasta que la sorpresa pasara.

─── Parece sorprendido, joven Hashirama.

❝ Su voz es bonita. ❞ Hashirama se mostraba realmente atónito. Y cómo no estarlo, si por primera vez en años, estaba hablando con la persona que lo acompaña todos los días, todo el día.

─── ¿Cómo debería no estarlo? ¡Es la primera vez que dialoga conmigo!

─── Si lo prefiere, no lo haré.

─── ¡No! Sigamos hablando. Es reconfortante saber que ahora puedo conversar con usted. . . Por cierto, no es necesario decirme ❝ joven Hashirama. ❞ Solo con mi nombre está bien, de verdad.

─── Está bien, jo-Hashirama.

Hashirama sonrió suavemente y recargó su rostro en su mano posada en su escritorio.

─── ¿Desde cuando está encargado de cuidarme? ¿Unos 6 años? Recuerdo que usted también era más pequeño. Prácticamente crecimos juntos.

Se sintió cómodo de divagar ahora. Libre, tal vez. Tanto tiempo sin hablar con otra persona más que su padre le había afectado.

─── Está en lo correcto, Hashirama. Nosotros tenemos la misma edad.

Esto tomó un Hashirama por sorpresa. . .

❝ Butsuma no podría haber encargado mi vida a alguien tan joven, ¿cierto? ❞

─── ¿Lo dice de verdad? ¿Cómo consiguió ser mi guardia personal?

No pudo evitar preguntar, se vieron bastante curioso.

─── Soy de un clan que tiene alianza con el suyo, por lo que su padre tomó confianza en mí y decidió que era lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarlo con mi vida.

❝ Que interesante, un clan diferente. ❞

Hashirama no puede decir con seguridad, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que conoció a una persona de un clan distinto al suyo. Aunque. . . ¿Alguna vez lo ha hecho?

Honestamente, no lo sabe.

─── Nunca he conocido a una persona fuera del clan Senju. Podría, tal vez. . . ¿Decirme a que clan pertenece?

El castaño tomó una posición más rígida, mirando pacientemente a su guardia esperando una respuesta. Mientras pasaban los segundos sin palabra alguna, comenzó a extrañarse por el silencio.

───. . . Uchiha.

Hashirama abrió sus labios soltando un jadeo y se alejó considerablemente de su guardia. Dejando una separación, se sintió un poco extraño.

No le encontró mucho sentido que un Uchiha estaba entre ellos, ¿no? Después de todo, las historias que le contaba a su padre cuando era pequeño, describían a tal clan como uno maldito. Un clan poseído por el demonio, dijeron.

❝ Pero. . . No es posible. Kuro no ha sido más que amable conmigo. Es muy buena persona y no podría confiarle mi vida a nadie más, entonces. ¿Qué es esto? ❞

Después de un rato pensando en sus palabras, decidió dar una respuesta.

─── Un Uchiha. . . ¿No se supone que son el clan enemigo del Senju?

Kuro lo miró. Y se acercó lentamente a Hashirama, hasta que la separación entre ellos era la que tenían anteriormente.

─── Lo es. El clan Uchiha es el enemigo de los Senju.

─── Usted dijo que hay una alianza. ¿Cómo puede explicarlo?

─── Hay una alianza, porque soy el único Uchiha vivo, actualmente. Como su padre se enteró de esto, decidió adoptarme a los 9 años para hacerme cargo de usted, Hashirama.

❝ Eso significaría que sólo tuvo. . . 4 años de entrenamiento. Debe ser un prodigio. ❞

Hashirama seguía un poco desconfiado, pero se le pasó rápidamente al recordar que si Kuro quisiera hacer daño, lo hubiera hecho hace bastante tiempo atrás.

─── ¿Qué hay de su familia?

─── Lo siento, no recuerdo mucho sobre ellos. Intenté borrarlos de mi mente lo más que pude.

❝ Debe ser difícil estar solo por tanto tiempo. Tal vez, somos parecidos. ❞

─── Lamentó parecer tan entrometido. Y yo. . . Me alegro que al menos esté aquí ahora. Podemos ser amigos, ¿no lo cree?

Kuro asintió y esperó unos segundos para hablar de nuevo.

─── Claro. Podemos ser amigos, cuente conmigo para lo que sea que necesite.

El castaño sonrió alegremente y le ofreció la mano a su caballero para que lo acompañara al jardín.

Puede tomarse esas libertades ahora, ¿no?

Son amigos, después de todo.

**Significa una sola cosa ***


	3. 3

_**❝ Él mira. . . Y hace todo. ❞** _

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hashirama no podía con la emoción de tener un amigo, un Uchiha.

Así que se levanto más temprano ese día, para que cuando su padre le diera su desayuno, pudiera comerlo con Kuro.

Cepilló su cabello y sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo. Quería verso presentable. Aunque se dió cuenta que no importaba mucho, ya que Kuro lo ha visto completamente como es la mayor parte de su vida.

Después de que notó en su reflejo que se miraba lindo, decidió que era hora de buscar al Uchiha, que seguramente estaría esperando delante de su armario. Así que emprendió camino en grandes zancadas e intentó llegar lo más rápido posible para que el desayuno no se enfriara.

Una vez estuvo delante de su armario, le sorprendió que Kuro llegara un poco más tarde que él, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

Sonrió alegremente y extendió una mano delante de su caballero, dando la indicación a tomarla. Kuro se mostró tal vez, ¿inseguro? En un inicio, mirando en todas las direcciones hasta que finalmente tomó su mano y le dió un apretón.

❝ Mi caballero Uchiha usa guantes todo el tiempo, ahora que lo pienso. ❞

─── Kuro, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

─── Claro que puede. No dude en decirme lo que guste.

Hashirama miró a Kuro, intentando captar alguna emoción en su rostro, pero claramente, fue imposible. La máscara no deja nada a la vista.

Se sintió un poco decepcionado por esto, no lo iba a negar. No sería fácil tener un amigo al que no podías ver.

❝ En fin, tendré que acostumbrarme. ❞

Pensó el castaño mientras lideraba el camino a su habitación, con su caballero siguiéndolo.

─── ¿Por qué usa guantes todo el tiempo? ¿Tiene que ver con alguna regla?

─── Hmm. . . No esperaba ese tipo de pregunta. Pero se debe a mi infancia, no los uso por alguna regla. No he dejado de usar guantes desde la muerte de mi hermano menor.

❝ Es muy honesto. ❞

Aunque, realmente no sabe si dice la verdad, ¿cierto?

─── Debió ser difícil para usted. Tener que cargar con sus recuerdos cuando tenía que aprender a cuidarme. Debe ser un gran golpe, pero no se preocupe, me tiene a mi ahora. Puedo ayudar a que el dolor sea un poco más. . . Llevadero.

No tenía idea de como tratar con las personas, si es completamente honesto. Pero tal vez, si Kuro le tuviera confianza, podría ayudarlo.

Su caballero se detuvo y pareció tenso por un momento.

Hashirama incluso pensó que soltaría su mano y se marcharía. Pero en cambio, se relajó y sostuvo su mano con más fuerza.

─── Gracias, Hashirama. Aprecio mucho su preocupación y no dudaré en devolver el mismo favor si así lo necesita.

Sin más preámbulos, sonrió a su Uchiha y los guió a su camino.

¿Es así como se siente tener un amigo?


	4. 3

_**❝ Siempre atento. ❞** _

* * *

Relativamente, las cosas están bien.

Los pájaros cantan como cada mañana y el fuerte aroma a desinfectante persiste en su habitación.

Eso es lo que nota, mientras sus manos están fuertemente sostenidas delante de él. La fricción causa dolor en sus muñecas mientras los ojos acusadores de su padre lo miran sin ningún tipo de piedad.

No quería que Kuro viera esto. Realmente no quería. Pero ahora es muy tarde, ¿no?

❝ Debí leer la carta, debí hacerlo. ❞

─── ¿Entiendes lo que digo, Hashirama?

El castaño salió de su trance y miró a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

─── ¡Y-Yo no lo sabía, padre! Si me hubieran dado algún tipo de aviso, yo podría haber-

Una mano fría azotó su mejilla con fuerza. Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y por mucho que quisiera, no podía aliviar su dolor.

Se sintió avergonzado, no por él, sino por Kuro. Su Uchiha estaba en una esquina de la habitación y desde su punto de vista, logró notar como apartaba la mirada de lo que sucedía delante.

Sabe que no es lo correcto, lo sabe. Pero. . . Prefiere que solo esté ahí, sin evitar nada, porque si lo hiciera, ¿algo realmente cambiaría?

─── Estoy muy seguro de que Kuro debió decirte sobre la carta. ¿No es así?

A lo lejos, pudo ver como el Uchiha se estremecía. Y no pudo saber si era oír el tono de Butsuma o por el creciente moretón que florecía en su mejilla.

Él solo podía pensar, qué tal vez debería dejar su desayuno para otro día.


	5. 4

_**❝ Florecer. ❞** _

* * *

Después de tal asunto, Hashirama no creía posible mirar a Kuro directamente. Estaba tan apenado.

Su padre tenía razón, fue un inmaduro.

Él sabía sobre la carta. Un tratado de comercio con el clan Hagoromo que su padre mandó directamente a él desde su viaje por el país del fuego.

Contenía un mensaje que requería respuesta inmediata, contando cada uno de los beneficios para lograr todo el asunto. Pero no lo hizo, por lo que el clan Hagoromo rechazó su intento y consideraron su falta de respuesta como una falta a su casi alianza completada.

Tal vez, no contaría como un tratado de paz.

No podía con la culpa, claro que no. Porque mientras él le enseñaba su jardín felizmente a su Uchiha, los clanes entraban en conflicto.

Cuando su padre se retiró luego de tal reprienda, el castaño se recostó sobre su futon y se acurrucó debajo de las mantas. No llorar más, de verdad no quería quería. Pero. . . ¿Cómo podía evitarlo?

Así que posó una mano delante de sus labios para no dejar salir ningún sollozo.

❝ Kuro sigue en la habitación, no quiero hacer mucho ruido. ❞

Recordó.

Sentía una presión en el pecho y no dejaba de temblar. Sus ojos se desenfocaban y podía sentir su corazón palpitar contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que podía ver como su ropa subía y bajaba con rapidez.

❝ No me gusta esto, quiero que pare. ❞

Se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, mientras que más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo, cómo podría superar tal dolor, después de haber probado sus lágrimas saladas.

Sentía que se asfixiaba. En su mente recorrían rostros, desconocidos. Personas que nunca había visto antes, rogando por sus vidas de una manera desgarradora.

También. . . Podía verse él mismo como causante de tal agonía.

Había tal vez, ¿dragones? Sí, dragones de madera. Flores, muchas flores y. . . Sangre.

❝ No lo soporto, lo odio. ❞

─── Hashirama.

Una mano enguantada tocó su hombro y lentamente, le dió la vuelta a la dirección de la voz.

❝ ¿Kuro? ❞

─── Hashirama, necesito que respires conmigo.

❝ Estoy aquí, en mi habitación, ¿cierto? No hay ningún dragón, no hay nada de sangre. Estoy aquí, donde siempre he estado. ❞

───. . . Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Una mano rodeó sus hombros y otra tomó con delicadeza su cabeza y la posaba en el pecho de su caballero.

Kuro lo tomó suavemente en sus brazos, repartiendo caricias de lo más gentiles en su cabello, arrullándolo.

───. . . Gracias, Kuro.

Y así, cayó profundamente dormido.


	6. 5

_**❝ Suave. ❞** _

* * *

Era muy cálido. Cálido y agradable.

Hashirama no tiene idea de dónde está, pero prefiere no saberlo si para ello debería dejar tal comodidad.

❝ Muy caliente y suave. . . ❞

Pensó mientras que sus manos, tocaban debajo de él para saber en qué está recostado.

Pudo sentir ropa, algodón, quizás. Y latidos de una persona. . .

Recordó lo qué pasó haces unas horas. Su inevitable naturaleza ansiosa, exitosa cada vez que su padre levanta la voz hacia él e incluso lo golpea, mientras no puede hacer nada.

───. . . ¿Kuro?

Levantó lentamente su rostro para mirar a su caballero. Realmente no podía notar si estaba despierto, ya que la máscara no dejaba ver nada y mucho menos ahora, que es de noche y está tan oscuro.

De repente, le entró una gran necesidad que no podía controlar. Quería saber qué hay debajo de todo ese misterio, debajo de la máscara.

Así que silenciosamente, acercó una mano temblorosa de los nervios al borde de la misma.

Sería fácil retirarla, sólo retirarla un corto momento y ponerla de nuevo. . . Bastante fácil.

Pero no lo hizo, su Uchiha no apreciaría tal falta de respeto a su privacidad.

Por lo que lentamente, retiró la mano que ya estaba tan cerca y la posó en el pecho del contrario.

─── Kuro. . . Despierta.

❝ Realmente no quiero despertarlo. ❞

Kuro se retorció un poco debajo de él y se levantó ya un poco más despierto. El entrenamiento de caballero le habrá enseñado a tener un sueño ligero, supone.

───. . . Hashirama. Lo siento, no planeaba quedarme dormido en su habitación. Me retiraré enseguida.

❝ No quiero que te vayas. ❞

─── No me molesta, no necesita irse enseguida. Podemos desayunar juntos, después de todo, no pudimos ayer.

Las palabras de su guardia, probablemente no estaban destinadas a ser algo que realmente pasara. Ya que, Kuro se notaba muy cómodo.

Tenía una mano en la cintura de Hashirama y otra rodeando sus hombros, dejando suaves caricias circulares. Piensa que deben estar así por al menos una hora, porque cuando despertó, estaban exactamente en la misma posición.

Se sintió muy íntimo. Hashirama no pensó en esa palabra primero. . . En realidad, creyó que era algo prohibido. Como si él mismo no debiera disfrutar de tal comodidad.

Intento levantarse, pero la mano que lo sostenía, apretó un poco y se acercó nuevamente.

Se relajó considerablemente, porque aunque no debería, se sintió sumamente tranquilo y cálido.

❝ Tal vez esta es la sensación que siempre he leído en mis libros. Que tanto he anhelado. Sentirse como en casa. ❞

Acomodó su rostro en el pecho de su Uchiha, ahora podía escuchar su corazón, latiendo suavemente.

❝ Está dormido, de nuevo. ❞

───. . . Kuro.

Dijo con voz tranquila, no esperando ninguna respuesta.

Recibió un grave sonido de afirmación, para saber que el caballero estaba escuchando.

─── ¿También siente esto?

Kuro comenzó a removerse un poco, encontrando una posición más cómoda con Hashirama encima.

─── ¿A qué se refiere, Hashirama?

Se sintió temeroso de decir tal cosa. No que su Uchiha se sintiera incómodo, pero realmente necesito sacarlo de su mente y saber si no era el único que estaba tan avergonzado pero feliz de poder estar aquí y ahora.

─── Estoy muy cómodo y feliz ahora mismo. Mi corazón está tan agitado, como si anticipara algo pero tristemente no puedo saber qué es.

Hubo un gran silencio por unos momentos. Pero a su sorpresa, sintió como la velocidad de los latidos de Kuro se igualaba con los suyos.

─── Yo. . . No sé si sea lo mismo, no puedo decirlo con certeza. Pero, es algo parecido.

Hashirama levantó su rostro y le mostró al Uchiha una sonrisa. Después de eso, se arrastró un poco y posó sus labios en el borde de la sonrisa en la máscara, dando un ligero beso. Probablemente, no se atrevería si el contrario no portará tal accesorio.

Lentamente, se retiró y miró a Kuro expectante.

El Uchiha tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y le dió una suave caricia de cada lado para luego juntar sus frentes. La nariz de la máscara de gato, rozó la de Hashirama y eso los hizo reír a ambos.

Nuevamente se recostaron, quedando dormidos.


	7. 6

**_❝ Encanto._** ** _❞_**

* * *

Cuando Hashirama se despierta en la mañana siguiente, Kuro ya no está ahí.

Pero está su desayuno, así que va a su baño para asearse y cepillarse los dientes. Después, irá a su armario y traerá a Kuro con él.

Dió largas zancadas para llegar sin ninguna interrupción de su padre.

Cuando estaba a un pasillo de distancia, se puso un poco nervioso por lo sucedido en la noche. No era que le pareciera extraño, sino que fue algo. . . Tierno y no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Poniendo un poco más de ansiosa velocidad, llegó a su armario y encontró a Kuro recargado delante de las altas puertas de madera oscura.

Parecía cansado, agotado. Tenía los brazos delante de él y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. De hecho, si Hashirama no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que está dormido de pie.

Se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del otro para llamar su atención.

Como una reacción inmediata, el Uchiha levantó la cabeza y lo miró un rato, expectante. Después, abrió el armario para que Hashirama pudiera pasar.

El castaño pasó alegremente y escogió su ropa para el día. Casi siempre, su ropa consistía de hakama y algún haori de sus colores favoritos, algo que de verdad apreciaba de este lugar incluso si. . . Incluso si él no podía salir a ningún sitio.

Esta vez no cambió lo que tenía debajo, ya que por alguna razón, se encontró extrañado de hacerlo tan automáticamente.

Cuando estaba listo, se retiró del armario y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Dudó en preguntarle a su caballero si desayunaban juntos. No quería que pasara algo parecido al día anterior y mucho menos que Kuro tuviera que presenciarlo.

Pero no creyó perder algo con preguntar, así que se dió ánimos y lo hizo.

─── Kuro, ¿desayunaría conmigo?

Su Uchiha pareció dudarlo, cosa que impacientó a Hashirama, no podía negarlo. Pensó que quedaría en vergüenza y el contrario se negaría, pero como si leyera sus pensamientos oscuros, se tomó prisa y le tendió la mano.

No dudó en tomarla y dejarse dirigir a su propia habitación.

Fue agradable, ser guiado por una persona en la que confías. Hashirama nunca ha tenido ese gusto.

Se sintió en plena armonía, mientras apretaba la mano de su caballero y la suave brisa de mañana acariciaba y despeinaba su largo cabello castaño.

A esta hora, Kuro siempre abría las ventanas para que la luz entrara y la brisa refrescara la habitación.

El castaño siempre notó aquel gesto, pero nunca se atrevió a comentarlo. Recordó una vez cuando tenía 16 años que mencionó tener calor cada mañana. Nunca esperaba hacer nada al respecto, en realidad. Tal vez solo quería la atención de su padre en ese momento. Aunque parece ser que Kuro fue la persona que lo escuchó lo que tenía que decir cuando nadie lo hizo.

❝ Si es tan amable, ¿cómo fue que nunca conversé con él? ❞

Hashirama siempre jugaba solo, ya que being sinceros, no tenía más opción. Todo el día, todos los días. Encontraba maneras de entretenerse a él mismo incluso cuando parecía que el tiempo nunca avanzaba.

Su padre no era tan estricto con respecto a salir cuando era más pequeño. Había veces donde Hashirama podía salir del edificio y conversar con las demás personas que se encontraban ahí para ❝ cuidar ❞ de la familia principal. En pocas ocasiones, jugaba con guardias y los sacaba de su hora de entrenamiento para que saltaran piedras con él. Valía la pena el regaño de su padre si así al menos podía tener algo de compañía.

Las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo y el castaño se volvió más solitario. Llegando así, el momento donde solo vería a su padre, Kuro y alguno que otro personal de la cocina.

Hubo muchas lágrimas y momentos difíciles más adelante. Pero Hashirama considera que los recuerdos divertidos ❝ brillan como polvo de estrellas en su corazón. ❞

Cosa que suena muy cursi y lo sabe, pero no quiere cambiar nada sobre eso.

Sacado de sus pensamientos por una mano en su hombro, se dió cuenta que ya estaban en su habitación. ¿Cuando fue que perdió tanto el tiempo pensando?

Ya más espabilado, se acercó a la bandeja del desayuno y le dijo al Uchiha que se acercara.

Los dos tomaron asiento delante del ventanal de Hashirama y el castaño se dispuso a dar una generosa porción a cada uno. Sin que el otro se diera cuenta, puso más comida en el plato del caballero y se dejó menos a sí mismo.

Kuro no pareció notarlo, así que tomó su cuenco considerables. 

El castaño no había pensado en la máscara, así que ahora, no tenía idea de qué pasaría.

Su Uchiha se tensó considerablemente y comenzó a levantarse de su posición. Hashirama pensó que se iría, pero. . . Él no quería eso, entonces lo detuvo tomando su brazo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.

❝ Realmente no sé qué decirle en este punto. ❞

Nuevamente, se preguntó si lo que estaría por decir innecesario o mal educado. Como si fue un pensamiento ya definido en su mente, prefirió ignorarlo.

Pero ignorar sus pensamientos nunca fue su mejor habilidad.

─── Puede comer aquí, yo prometo que no miraré nada, ¿si?

Kuro guardó silencio unos largos minutos. Minutos en los que su comida se enfriaba y solo escuchaba a la nada.

─── ¿Lo promete?

───. . . Lo prometo. No miraría aunque quisiese.

No titubeó en decirlo, ya que era algo que de verdad haría.

Su respuesta pareció convencer al otro hombre, por lo que tomó asiento de nuevo a su lado. El castaño notó que ahora estaba más cerca.

Kuro también pareció notarlo y guardaron silencio un momento, de nuevo.

Parecía volverse algo común ahora que lo pensaba.

Se sintió incómodo por la situación y no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué.

Su caballero resopló divertido. . . ¿Habrá sentido su incomodidad?

No, esa no es la palabra. No estaba incómodo, sino que era un sentimiento extraño. . .

Muy extraño.

No le prestó mucha atención y siguió con lo suyo, sería aún más difícil si continuara pensando en ello.

El Uchiha levantó su máscara como acordó después de la promesa. Solo era el área de sus labios.

Comieron tranquilamente, sin conversar. Ninguna interrupción llegó tampoco. Eso le alegró un poco.

Hashirama realmente no tenía mucha hambre, por lo que no terminó su comida, pero le preguntó a Kuro si quería su porción. No dejaría que se desperdiciara, después de todo.

Aceptó gustoso y algo que preocupó un poco al castaño, fue la velocidad con la que comía el contrario. Se preguntó si estaría alimentándose correctamente.

Esperaba que si.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos cuencos estaban vacíos y ya no tenían más té.

Se satisfecho y podía notar que el otro lo estaba de igual manera. Fue bueno, desayunar en compañía.

A Hashirama siempre le daba sueño después de desayunar a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Lo que cada vez hacía, era dejarse caer en su futon y quedarse ahí hasta dormirse.

¿Sería irrespetuoso hacerlo en compañía de Kuro?

Quería probar. Así que se dejó caer en su cama mirando hacia el techo.

De reojo, observó al contrario. Notó como la máscara del Uchiha estaba fija en su dirección, acción que significa que lo miraba, ¿cierto?

Kuro soltó un suspiro agotado y se recostó a su lado.

Le pareció algo peculiar, pero no se quejaba para nada. Agradecía el gesto de no dejarlo sólo.

Miraron el techo sin dialogar. O al menos, pensó que el otro lo hacía también. . .

Los dos tenían las piernas dobladas hacia arriba. Una posición graciosa, en realidad.

Se encontraba calmado y el sueño regresaba a él lentamente. Así como el frío hacía de las suyas, empezó a temblar un poco. Incluso si se quedaba dormido, no recordaba donde dejó su manta en la mañana, por lo que pasaría frío y no dormiría bien.

Realmente no quería eso, sólo quería disfrutar sus horas de sueño (que para él, podría ser todo el día) hasta que tuviera alguna obligación-

Se distrajo cuando sintió que algo tocaba su pierna.

Prestó atención y dirigió su vista hasta su muslo, donde se encontró ahora la mano de Kuro. . . ❝ ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? ❞

Estaba sorprendido, ¿se podía llegar a tener tal cercanía? Hace tiempo que nadie lo tocaba con tanta tranquilidad. De hecho, parecía algo cariñoso a juzgar por los pequeños círculos que el contrario hacía con su pulgar.

❝ ¿Es esto normal? ❞

Miró a su caballero y se sintió tímido al notar que él ya lo estaba mirando.

───. . . Kuro.

Su caballero miraba con atención su rostro, captando cada una de sus reacciones.

Parecía distraído. Incluso le pellizcó. No le dolía, claro que no. Es solo que. . . Bueno, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Kuro pensaba que era divertido ver al contrario. No podía evitar una sonrisa incluso si el otro no podía verla, algo que tal vez agradecía.

Aunque, después sintió lástima por el castaño al ver su rostro sonrojado, así que se detuvo y solo lo miró expectante.

El castaño no lo admitirá, pero se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando la acción se detuvo.

No lo comprende. Se pregunta si no comprender lo que siente sería peligroso. . .

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la mano de Kuro entre la suya y la puso donde estaba anteriormente. No le encontró nada extraño, simplemente se sintió bien, por lo que no podía ser malo, ¿verdad?

❝ Solo es curiosidad. ❞

Se repite a sí mismo.

Kuro soltó una leve carcajada, algo que sorprendió a Hashirama. ¿Había algo malo? ¿Se reía de él?

Pero aún más sorprendente, fue escuchar a su caballero soltar un sonido tan común en otras personas. Algo que la gente hace a diario, supone.

Reírse es algo común, ¿no? El castaño quisiera reírse con más frecuencia.

Volviendo a su situación, no quería que se burlara de él así que formó un puchero, dando esos ojos de lastima para provocar culpa en el contrario.

Cosa que no sucedió. Pero aún así, fue tierno de ver.

No había ningún pensamiento negativo en su mente.

Tal vez, podría convertirse en algo natural.


	8. 7

**_❝ Dormido. ❞_ **

* * *

No tenía idea de donde estaba.

Rodeado de árboles en plena oscuridad, no había nada para guiarlo.

A lo lejos, podía ver pequeños faros de luz.

Radiantes, incluso en tanta penumbra. Se preguntó qué eran.

Tal vez si tenía suerte, serían luciérnagas.

Un olor muy fuerte llamó su atención y su olfato se agudizó mientras recobraba el sentido después de abrir los ojos.

Su tacto al tocar el pasto debajo de él, se sentía totalmente asqueroso. Sus manos parecían estar cubiertas de algún tipo de líquido espeso.

Aún estando de rodillas, prefirió no levantarse.

─── Hashi. . .

¿Hay alguien con él?

Ah, si lo hay. Delante de él, se encuentra un hombre que nunca ha visto antes.

No podía ver muy bien su rostro. Su vista parecía fallar constantemente.

El hombre se encontraba cerca, sin embargo, se escuchaba tan lejano.

Era una voz conocida, no tenía idea de donde.

Nunca ha visto a esta persona en su vida. . .

Pero, ¿por qué le resulta tan familiar?

No podía enfocar más ese rostro desconocido, parecía imposible. Prefirió rendirse a la incertidumbre y miró nuevamente sus manos.

¿Por qué miraba con tanta claridad ahora?

Probando, miró ese rostro otra vez, cosa que desenfocó su visión de nuevo.

No había más remedio que no conocerlo, supone. Mirando sus manos, el líquido espeso lucía negro contra su piel. Aunque los leves faros de luz, le mostraban el color real de aquellas manchas.

Pensó en sangre, lo que le llevó a una duda. . . ¿Era suya?

No lo creía posible, nada le dolía y su ropa estaba relativamente limpia.

Entonces, no era suya.

¿Debería preocuparse por eso?

─── No podrán vernos aquí.

Otra vez esa voz. Le resultaba tan conocida pero aún así, no podía relacionar un rostro a ella.

❝ Espera, ¿quiénes no podrán vernos? ❞

Esa persona está llamando su nombre. No tiene idea de lo que le pasa; no entiende nada más de lo que la persona dice.

───. . . Despierta.

¿Despertar?

¿Está durmiendo?

─── . . . Cierra los ojos.

No quiere hacerlo, pero siguió las indicaciones aún si no notaba nada diferente.

Inevitablemente, se sintió temeroso de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

─── Hashi.

¿No era aquella voz de nuevo?

─── ¡Hashirama!

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, con sobresalto.

Hace un momento, se encontraba en aquel bosque. Pero ahora, no lo estaba.

─── Me alegro de que esté despierto. Parecía tener un mal sueño.

¿Es esta la misma voz?

Mirando a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación. Y sí, Kuro lo despertó.

Entonces, aquel hombre era. . .

Se dejó caer sobre las mantas, soltando un suspiro.

Él no estaba completamente despierto para lidiar con esto ahora.

Solo quiere volver a dormir. . .


End file.
